1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sensor chip assemblies (SCAs), and more particularly to methods of isolating bad pixels caused by growth defects in Mercury Cadmium Telluride (HgCdTe, also known as MCT) SCAs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Readout integrated circuits (ROICs) are used in combination with detectors for a variety of applications, including infrared and ultraviolet detection. For given ROIC architectures, a defect in a single detector pixel can cause and entire SCA column to fail. Current methods operate to fix the problems associated with bad pixels by using post-manufacturing software programs associated with correction algorithms. However, such methods do not address the root cause of the problem, which are the bad pixels themselves generating faulty signals from an SCA to a hybridized ROIC.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of mapping and isolating bad pixels that overcomes the drawbacks and shortcomings stated above.